Not to late
by TheNarutobaby
Summary: what happens when everyone loses the trust of Naruto and Sasuke.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story but do not copy my story idea without asking.**

Naruto looked down over the edge of the cliff, starring down at the swirling water below. He wondered how it came to this as a single tear fell from his azure eyes and he took a step closer to his death.

"Kit," a voice said from inside of the blonde's head," you don't have to do this. I'm sure it's not what it seems."

"You didn't hear what he said, Kurama. I can take it from everyone else but not from him." Naruto took the final step forward and fell off the edge of the cliff, tumbling down until he plunged head first into the water. He sunk down to the bottom, becoming surrounded by the dark, oppressive force of the water. Naruto soon lost consciousness under the weight of the water, not seeing the person who jumped in after and not see that same person swim towards him.

~earlier that day~

Naruto walked down the street heading towards the training ground where he was supposed to meet Sasuke for their usual one on one training sessions with each other with Sakura hanging on or around Sasuke. He knew that he had feelings towards the raven haired teen that went beyond a normal friendship. He planned on telling Sasuke how he truly felt and if Sasuke wanted nothing to do with him, he would be fine but Naruto had a feeling that Sasuke felt the same way.

The blonde Continued down to the training ground and as he neared, he heard voices drift across the barren field." Come on Sasuke," came a female voice that Naruto recognized as his teammate Sakura," Just forget about him. You know what the adults say about him. They say that he is a monster." Naruto slowly began to back away from the field. he thought that she was his friend but it seems that it was all just an act." It's back enough that we are on the same team as him but you don't have to spend any more time with him then we have to when we train with sensei or go on missions."

"You say that he is a monster but that's not true and you know it. How many times has he saved your life because you were careless and not paying attention to your surroundings? how many times has he risked his life to save ours?" Sasuke said to the pinkette in from of him. Naruto was instantly happy to hear Sasuke standing up for him until he the next thing few words come out of the raven's mouth." Sure he's a monster. Naruto is clumsy and fails as ninja." Naruto's blood ran cold and he turned away from the field and ran away with tears in his eyes. Naruto did not see Sasuke roll his eyes or heard the rest of what the raven had said." He might be hated by most of the village but that does not make him a monster, it make the villagers the monsters. Naruto is the most caring person the is and would do anything if it meant the he would be noticed and accepted."

~ Sasuke's P.O.V. ~

Sasuke looked past Sakura and saw Naruto running away from the training field. He swore under his breath and attempted to follow only to be stopped when Sakura grabbed his arm to keep him from following their obviously distressed teammate. "Let him go. We're better off without him around anyway." Sasuke ripped is arm away from his female teammate and when she tried to grab him again, he punched her across her jaw with a bruise already forming then he chased after Naruto.

He followed the blonde's chakra signature as it led him through the village and towards the main gates in and out of the village. Sasuke left the village without the guards noticing him and once the was outside the village, he lost the blonde's trail but he knew where the blonde was going. Heading east, Sasuke soon came to a beautiful clearing with a cliff that they found when they decided to take their time getting back to the village and to take a different route. As soon as he entered the small clearing, Sasuke saw Naruto's blonde hair disappear over the edge of the cliff. Sasuke ran over to the edge of the cliff to see the blonde hair that the loved disappear beneath the waters dark blue surface. Without thinking twice, the raven jumped in after Naruto and soon also became submerged also.

He frantically looked around under the water for the blonde but couldn't find Naruto until he saw blonde hair swaying back and forth in the current at the bottom of the river. The only reason why Naruto was not carried downstream was because his arm got trapped in between two rocks and grass wrapped around the same arm. Sasuke swam as fast as he could down to the blonde before it was to late. He took out a kunai and the grass around the blonde's arm and keeping one arm around Naruto's waist, carefully remove his arm from between the rocks that held it captive. Once the blonde was freed, Sasuke wrapped both arms around the other teen and swam as fast as he could towards the water's surface.

When both of their broke the water's surface, Sasuke focused chakra to his feet so he was walking on the water and when he was stable, he swung the unconscious teen into his arms then proceeded to run up the cliff side. As soon as they were a safe distance from the cliff's dangerous edge, the raven laid down Naruto and began to preform CPR on the unresponsive teen." Damn it Naruto, don't you dare die on me." Sasuke connected his lips to Naruto's lips as he forced air into the blonde's lungs. After a few breathes from Sasuke, Naruto started coughing up water out of his lungs. Sasuke rolled the blonde onto his side so the water could drain from the unconscious male's mouth. After a short while Naruto stopped coughing then lay still while breathing lightly and Sasuke leaned back onto his heels let out his breathe that he did not know he was holding while he stared up at the orange sky as the sun set for the night. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and ran his hand through the wet blonde hair that adorn the tan teen's head in soothing manner that the teen loved so much. How did Sasuke know that little fact? Simple, one day after training they were sitting under a tree relaxing and Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's lap accidentally but the raven did not mind all it meant was that he could stare at the beautiful blonde without him finding out. The raven stared at the sleeping teen and always wondered if Naruto's hair was really as soft as it looked. he could not stop his hand as it crept closer to the blonde hair and as soon as he touched the soft locks of hair he could not stop." mu-um ... Suke... feels good." Sasuke pulled his hand back fearing that he got caught but when he looked down at the blonde's face, he was still very much asleep. A rare smile slipped onto Sasuke's face at the sleep talking teen. It appeared that even when sleeping, Naruto was honest.

Sasuke watched the sun set as he waited for Naruto to regain consciousness so he could talk to the blonde about what he heard the raven say to their annoying teammate Sakura. He needed to fix things with Naruto before it's too late to and he lost the teen he loved for the rest of his life. As the rays from the sun began to disappear beneath the earth's horizon, Naruto began to wake and Sasuke didn't leave the blonde's side once; however, did move Naruto further from the edge and placed his blonde head onto his lap. As Naruto opened his eyes; he looked confused as to where he was. The last thing he remembered was free falling off the cliff and plunging into the water below. He didn't think he was in heaven because his body felt extremely heavy yet he was laying on something soft but firm. Tilting his head back slightly, Naruto's azure eyes met with the obsidian eyes of Sasuke Uchiha." Took you long enough to wake up," Sasuke's then hit the blonde on the top of his head. Naruto sat up quickly holding his head, not realizing where his head was resting til he turned around to face Sasuke and saw the raven sitting with his feet under his ass and his knees together while leaning back against tree. Upon realizing that his head was in the other teen's lap, Naruto's face immediately turned redder then a tomato." Don't you ever try and pull another stunt like that again or so help me I'll revive your stupid ass just so I can kill you myself. You scared me when you ran away from the training field and left the village while hiding your chakra trail. If didn't remember his place of ours then you could be dead at the of river and i wouldn't know what happened to you." Sasuke got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the blonde.

"Why do you care?" Naruto's words made the raven stop dead in his tracks. his voice sounded so dead and lifeless. Naruto also stood up and turned towards the forest. "You yourself called me a monster." Naruto let the tears fall his eyes as he began to walk away from the raven he loved. However, he didn't get very far before Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's lithe frame to keep him from walking away again.

"You didn't let me finish." Sasuke growled said into Naruto's ear. The tone was harsh yet it was also soft and caring at the same time." Sure you're a monster. You're clumsy, and you fail as a ninja. But none of that is true. You're the most caring person I have ever known and you would gladly risk your life to save a village that hates you just because it is where you call home. You would not think twice about forefiting your own life if it meant you could save those who are persious to you and no matter what you do or what you become, Iwill always love you Naruto." Naruto could n9ot that anymore and broke down in tears just as his knees gave of leave all of his wieght supported by the pale arms belonging to Sasuke. The raven turned the blonde around in his arms before lowering them both to the ground. They just sat there on the ground as the blonde continued to cry and Sasuke attemped to confert Naruto by rubing soothing circles on the blonde's back as he soothing words into his ear.

The sun had long since disappeared below the horizon and the full moon was high in the night sky before Naruto had stopped cring and calmed. The blonde ended up falling asleep in Sasuke's arms and Sasuke decided it would be best if they stayed away from Konoha so Naruto would never have to deal with that heartache again. Sasuke lifted the sleeping blonde and headed to an abandoned village that was outside of the fire country boarder that the two found while traveling.


End file.
